


Handmade Christmas Spirit

by serendipitousReckonings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Good natured dumbassery, I only tagged F/M because Adrien and Marinette are dating lol, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousReckonings/pseuds/serendipitousReckonings
Summary: Marinette is handmaking presents for Tikki and Plagg!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild December Event





	Handmade Christmas Spirit

“Marinette, you really don’t have to go to all of this trouble for us! We’re just happy to spend time with the two of you.” Tikki chirped, floating up close to examine her chosen’s handiwork.

Plagg came along too, munching on a cheese-filled croissant. “Speak for yourself, sugar cube. It’s nice to feel appreciated once in a while.” This last part was followed by an impish grin in the vague direction of  _ his _ holder. Adrien let out a soft snort at that but continued working on his project.

Marinette just smiled and continued her work. “Don’t worry about it! I just hope you two like them. Besides, I’ve already made mine and Adrien’s; it only feels right that we include you two in our joint celebration.” She paused for a moment and looked over at her partner for confirmation.

Adrien glanced up from where he’d been feverishly trying to stuff his project behind - under - wherever it would be safe from Marinette’s sight before it was ready and let out a laugh. “Yeah, guys! If it weren’t for you two and Master Fu, we might not even be friends!”

“That’s not true!” Tikki cried, practically buzzing as she came over to him. “You two were  _ destined _ to be together in  _ some _ way! You're two halves of the same whole just like me and Plagg! You wouldn’t work so well as our holders if you weren’t. I just know you two would have worked it out eventually... Besides,” she sidled up to Adrien’s head, whispering conspiratorially, “I don’t think Marinette could have held off her crush on you for that long.”

“TIKKI!” Marinette gasped in horror, her face matching the pink of… well pretty much anything the room around them. While Marinette had excellent taste in decor, she tended to be somewhat limited in color pallet.

“What’s wrong, Marinette? Afraid your  _ boyfriend _ will know you _ liiiiiiike  _ him?" Plagg practically purred into her ear, absolutely reveling in the drama.

"I-it's not that!" She flustered, looking everywhere but at the so-called love of her life. "It's just embarrassing to think about how…  _ much, _ " she gestured meaningfully, "I was back then… I was a little..." she trailed off again for a moment.

"Charmed?" Adrien supplied.

"Smitten?" Tikki squeaked, eyes wide as saucers.

"Obsessed?" Plagg deadpanned. That earned him a hard look from Adrien and Tikki. Marinette just hid her face in her hands. 

" _ What?!  _ Don't give me that look! He was obsessed too!" Plagg practically yowled, bumping his head up against Marinette's both in an attempt to comfort her as well as shield himself from the daggers being glared at him. Marinette picked her head up and allowed him to settle in against her neck - a new favorite hiding spot of his whenever he drew the ire of Tikki or Adrien.

Though Marinette couldn't see him, she felt his little head tilt in her direction as he continued talking. "You should have  _ heard  _ him.  _ Ladybug _ this and  _ Marinette _ that! And the  _ merchandise _ ! He has every figurine they've ever made of you, ya know."

"PLAGG!" It was Adrien's turn to change colors, though whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the joint laughter of Marinette and Tikki. “Let’s...” Adrien cleared his throat, “Let’s just get back to work on our gifts, okay? We’ve gotta finish them by tonight anyway, right?”

“R-right!” Marinette managed to gasp out between giggles as she turned back to her work.

\----------------

“Mmmm…. Alright! I think that’s got it!” Marinette grinned, holding up two small sweaters. “This one’s for Tikki,” she said, holding out the pink one with icy blue snowflakes embroidered on it. “And this one is for Plagg.” His was a neon green number with red stocking caps all over it. Each sweater had its own tinsel-like fringe at the bottom that swayed with their every movement.

“Um… These… certainly are… creative, Marinette!” Tikki tried, still unable to mask how horribly confused she was.  _ Marinette was a wonderful designer and these… these were  _ not _ up to her normal caliber of work, to say the least.  _

“Yeah! I’ve seen some massacre’s in my day bu-” Tikki’s little paw smacked over his mouth, but before she could make any excuses to cover her partner’s faux pas, she was drowned out by Marinette’s snorting giggles.

“Oh, I know! Aren’t they horrible? I tried so hard to make them bad, but I think I’ve outdone myself!” She stood and started rummaging in the trunk she’d been sitting on.

“You sure succeeded, kid!” Plagg crowed, spiraling away from a particularly dumbfounded Tikki.

“I made them to match the ones I made for me and Adrien! Our class is having an Ugly Sweater party and, like I said, it only felt right to include the two of you in the festivities!” Marinette smiled and presented the two human-sized versions of the sweaters she’d made for the kwamis. 

Adrien’s had tiny black paw print details that made up the pattern in between all of the hats while Marinette’s sweater had sequins that further emphasized the already present patterns. And the fringes… If Tikki had thought they were bad on her and Plagg’s sweaters… These weren’t just tinsel-like… Marinette had actually decked out each hem with excessive amounts of the stuff.

Adrien looked on appreciatively. “They’re the worst, Marinette! They look like the neon version of something my father and the other designers would come up with for the next  _ haute couture _ .” He said those last two words in his best impression of his father. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek in thanks. 

He shuffled something behind his back for a moment. “I guess it’s time for me to show you guys what I was working on… They’re not nearly as masterfully done as Marinette’s, but when she told me what she was going to do for you guys, I offered to help… I, uh… I tried to make some scarves for all of us to match our sweaters.” The knit was a little large, and there were a few spots where he’d dropped a stitch, but there were the four scarves. Adrien seemed a little self-conscious about his work.

“Adrien, they look great! I can’t believe you did all of this yourself!” Marinette squealed happily, taking hers and wrapping it around her neck. Tikki followed suit until Plagg was left staring warily at his own scarf in Adrien’s outstretched hand.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it, Plagg, really. I know they’re kind of rough.” Adrien offered, pulling the scarf back towards himself. Before he could, however, Plagg had snatched it from him and wrapped it around himself as many times as he could.

“It’s not that I don’t like it!” He protested. “You just don’t normally make things… And I was…” He trailed off for a moment before zooming over to tuck himself in between Adrien’s neck and scarf. “Hmmph... It’s pretty good, okay, kid. For a first try anyway.” 

Adrien lifted a hand up to hold him close for a moment. “Thanks, buddy… Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Marinette! Merry Christmas, Adrien!” Tikki called out from her seat on Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette and Adrien exchanged warm smiles.

“Merry Christmas, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 event for the Miraculous Writer's Guild based on the prompt "Marinette makes Plagg and Tikki ugly Christmas sweaters post reveal," by the ever-wonderful MarvelousMsMol <3
> 
> This was a blast to write and I hope that you enjoyed it! No matter what you celebrate, I hope you have a safe and joy-filled winter.


End file.
